The Tales Of A Ghostly Boy
by Just Ludicrous
Summary: One-Shots and Drabbles. Based on various plots, prompts and situations about DP. Join the fun ! T for language and certain themes (Such as theft, death, etc...)
1. Partners

Danny put a finger to the com in his ear and ducked around an alleyway corner, "You there, Sam?" He picked up the duffel bag next to him and threw it around his shoulder.

It was around eleven at night. Dark. The best time to do something like this.

He heard the telltale static of a reply through the mini-speaker, "Yeah, did you lose 'em yet?"

Danny looked around the corner carefully, making sure he couldn't be seen. The red and blue lights that had been behind him moments before could be seen driving away. The siren of the cars were fading into oblivion. "All clear, Goth1..." He stepped away from the shadows and took in his surroundings, "Where to?"

Sam or 'Goth1', of course referred to one of his best friends. Samantha Manson. You could call her that. Although, you'd most likely end up sliced to bits and hidden away in someone's trash-bag. Ha...

As far as he could tell he hadn't gone that far. He was still fairly close to the downtown area.

He hadn't been there to see the sights either. He had just gotten done breaking into the jewelry store right smack dab in the middle of town. It was fairly easy, of course though. Ghost powers and all. He did end up getting spotted though. He was chased away by a squad of the cops and then some. He got the grand prize though.

"You're close. Two blocks east, can't miss it. Tucker said he'll be here later."

Ah, Tucker. Their tech man. The go-to guy for the info on their jobs and updates on all the people they had after them. The things that man could do with the most primitive of technology enthralled him. I mean, who else knew someone that could hack into the government as quick as him? Other than the government...

Danny nodded even though she couldn't see him, "Okay."

He summoned a ring of light around his waist after checking for bystanders. It ran up and down his form, transforming him into his white-haired and green-eyed alter ego. He flew up into the sky invisibly, making his way to their temporary quarters.

...In reality, it was an abandoned house. Ah well.

He landed next to the house, transforming back to his clad-in-black human form. He ran up to the door and tried the handle.

Unlocked. Ha. She should know not to do that...

Danny stepped into the dark house quietly. There were no lights in this one, huh? He creeped up the stairs in the corner of the room, making his way up silently. He made it to the upper floor and took in the sight of his goth friend hunched over a computer - on the rickety mattress they called a bed - that had the face of their best friend on it. She had head-phones on, also facing away from him. As long as Tucker didn't rat him out this would be perfect...

He snuck over, Jumping right next to her when he was close to the bed, "BOO!"

She jumped in surprise, abruptly turning her neck to glare at him.

He could see Tucker in the computer screen. He was cracking up.

Danny smirked and threw the duffel bag around his shoulder onto the bed. "I got the stuff!"

Sam's hard glare didn't waver. She turned back to tucker, throwing him a thumbs up. He smiled an nodded, saying a few words before cutting off the chat. "He'll be here soon."

I nodded, "I know." I unzipped the bag as she closed the computer. "Look!" He pulled out a few things, handing them to the goth as he rattled off the items. "We got the jewelry!" He handed her a small box off the top of the bag's contents. She popped it open, revealing the shiny diamond rings and necklaces, "And I got the money~!" He grinned slyly as he pushed the whole bag toward her. Inside were stacks of cash. It ranged from ten dollar bills, up to hundreds.

She smiled despite herself, she had to admit he was good. "Good going, Danny."

He pulled the jewelry box from her gently and took out one of the necklaces. It was a diamond surrounded by little black gems.

He placed it around her neck, "For you..." He smirked and went back to sorting the money inside the bag, ignoring the blush on her face.

That or, he was just to clueless to notice.

Yeah, probably that.

"So did you get any info on the GIW?" He peered at her from the corner of his eye questioningly.

She hummed in affirmative, opening the laptop she used before and bringing up a document, "Tuck sent me some files."

He nodded as if he expected this. He probably did. "And...?"

She grinned mischievously," They have absolutely no leads on us anymore. To them we've dropped off the face of the earth. The random robberies? They have no clue it's us since before we were only targeting the big companies like Vlad co. and DALV"

She noticed a smirk slide onto his face, "I bet Vladdie's happy, huh? We finally left him alone..."

He flopped onto his stomach after sitting up for a while, leaning over Sam's shoulder to see what she was looking at.

She rolled his eyes at the childish behavior, "Ha. Ha. Yeah, I bet." She looked over at him, "He probably barley noticed the dent in his bank account. Jeez, that guy was a jerk."

Danny shrugged, "Meh, who cares anyway?"

Sam felt a tug at her lips. Before she could reply they both jumped at the door opening.

Danny felt the intense urge to face-palm, Didn't he just-?

"Daaaaany! Saaaaaam!"

Ah, only Tucker. They heard footsteps bounding up the stairs, "What's up?"

Danny waved at the hacker, "Hey, Tucker." Sam repeated the gesture.

"You already give him the deets?" He pointed to Sam, who nodded. "Okay, well... I think we should head out in a few days. Those cops are gonna be looking for us all over the place. It won't be long before they start checking places like this.

Sam spoke up, "I'm thinking we go to Ohio next. We're pretty close, but it's far enough away to not be looked into if we're though of as suspects after we leave,"

Danny nodded, "Sounds good, Tuck?"

He also agreed, "Cool man!"

He sat down on the bed next to the other two, "So who wants pizza, before skip town?"

Sam and Danny raised their hands.


	2. Time (Drabble)

Clockwork sighed tiredly and dragged a blue-colored hand down his face slowly. He had endured the boy for as long as he could, but this was just becoming unbearable.

He turned his head back to the white-haired boy that sat, chatting away on the couch in his lair.

"…When do clocks die, Clockwork?" He let out a muffled laugh, covering his mouth with his hand, "When their time runs out!"

The root of the omnipresent ghost's suffering? Danny Phantom's puns.

The boy had come for a visit early that day - as he often did - looking for some company. They were talking casually when Danny said something he thought was humorous. He'd admit it was funny at first.

…Until he kept trying to find jokes and puns about his profession...

"Hey Clock! Why did the man put a clock under his desk? He wanted to work over-time!"

Clockwork groaned.

"Oh, oh! Clocky...!"


End file.
